Tú y yo, en nuestro mundo
by HarukoU
Summary: Colección de drabbles y one-shots de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Peter/Edmund. Peter/Lucy. Edmund/Lucy. Peter/Susan. Caspian/Lucy.
1. Ecuaciones y besos

_Bueno, pienso hacer una mini colección de drabbles de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Asi que haber que os parece este primer drabble. Es mi rpimera vez escrbiendo sobre este libro, asi que espero que no haya mucho OoC (:_

**Pareja: **Peter/Edmond

**!: **Incest, Yaoi.

* * *

Después de haber vuelto de Narnia, todo se había vuelto tan aburrido. Y más ahora, que estaban los dos ahí sentados, haciendo –o por lo menos intentando hacer- los deberes de la escuela.

Al parecer Susan y Lucy habían terminado y se habían ido a dormir al igual que su madre. Y en el salón hacía frio, pues el invierno pegaba con toda su fuerza.

-Mierda, estoy hasta los huevos.- Los libros del hermano mayor resonaron con fuerza contra el suelo y Edmond sobresaltado levantó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza, riendo para sí. Despacito y suavemente se acercó a su hermano, que estaba sentado en sofá con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el respaldo, respirando acompasadamente, casi durmiéndose. Luego se puso en frente de él y ladeó la cabeza. Peter abrió los ojos y le sonrió con picardía.

- Vamos, Pet, que casi acabamos.

En menos de un parpadeo Edmond estaba encima de su hermano, con las rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de éste y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Lentamente se acercó a su sonriente hermano y juntó sus labios con los de él, tierna pero lujuriosamente.

-Vamos, que es tarde y tenemos que terminar.

Pensándolo bien, a Peter, a veces, no se le hacía tan aburrido hacer los deberes. Y Edmond sabía como conseguirlo.

* * *

_Reviews for me? :3_


	2. No me gusta

**Pareja: **Peter/Lucy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Narnia pertenecen a C.S. Lewis.

**!: **Incest

* * *

-No sé. No me gusta.

Al parecer Peter no podía soportar la idea de que su hermana menor tuviese un pretendiente. Uno en especial, tan pesado y molesto. Tan estúpido y grotesco. Tan…

Nunca le iba a aceptar. Pero lo que tenía que aceptar es que Lucy ya no era una niña, si no una mujer de 13 años, una mujer hermosa y bien formada a la que el había visto crecer.

-¿Y por qué no te gusta?- Lucy se acercó peligrosamente a su hermano y le miró a los ojos, curiosa, y con una falsa inocencia.

- Pues…verás…Pues…Porque me gustas tú, hermanita.-Lucy sonrió y rompió la distancia que había entre ellos, dándole un beso en los labios de esos que los hermanos nunca se deberían de dar. Pero ellos eran unos hermanos especiales, pensó Peter, así como el delicioso sabor a pera de los labios de Lucy.

* * *

_Reviews for me? :3_


	3. Quitarme la mirada de encima

**Pareja: **Peter/Edmund

**!: **Insinuaciones de lemon.

* * *

Toda la batalla, había estado mirándole. Toda…

Que ningún idiota se le ocurriera herirle –más de la cuenta, al fin y al cabo eran batallas- que los guardias asignados no se separaran de él... Toda la batalla.

-¿Te importaría quitarme los ojos de encima por un segundo?- Edmund, haciéndose el enfadado le recriminaba a su hermano la atención excesiva mientras entraban al castillo.

- Si, me importaría- Peter agarro a su hermano de la cintura, cariñosamente mientras se dirigían su habitación. Cuando estaban en la puerta, éste se detuvo y le acarició la mejilla manchada de sangre a Edmund- Estás muy sucio…

- ¡Pero tú que te crees!

- Tu hermano mayor, anda, vamos a ducharnos.

- ¿¡Juntos!?

* * *

_Próximo capítulo; Peter/Susan :)_

_Reviews? :3  
_


	4. Loca

**Pareja: **Peter/Susan

**!: -**Peter's POV (:

- Leve mención de lime.

_Capítulo dedicado a **Sonando . Rocanroles** , que me había pedido un Peter/Susan ^^  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Hoy ha venido una extraña noble de Calormen. Quería casarse conmigo.

Susan le fulmino con la mirada.

Lucy dio dos pasos hacia atrás y Edmund tragó saliva.

Cuando fuimos a comer, Susan dobló una cuchara con la mano, justo cuando la joven posaba su mano en la mía. Yo solo pude abrir mucho los ojos y hacerle señas a Edmund de que se alejara un poco de ella.

Y cuando salimos a dar los acostumbrados paseos de cortesía con los invitados, mi hermana y ella desaparecieron por un tiempo. Las buscamos pero no aparecían.

De pronto, Susan volvió, despeinada y con la respiración agitada, sonriente y preguntándonos que si ya la habíamos encontrado.

-Yo también la estaba buscando- Agrego con brusquedad y malicia. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?- Le pregunté, cuando en un descanso que le dio a mis labios, pude articular palabra. Estábamos escondidos en uno de los armarios de limpieza y ella se rió maniacamente.

- Digamos, que resbaló por un acantilado. Ya sabes, este terreno tan duro de transitar.

Yo negué con la cabeza y me reí nervioso y satisfecho. Después de todo, no está tan mal tener una hermana mayor loca…por mí.

* * *

_Que tal? :3_


	5. Deseos de cosas imposibles

**#Personajes:** Edmund y Lucy Pevensie.

**·Género: **Incesto, amor, drama.

**#Disclaimer: **Los libros de_ Las Crónicas de Narnia _y sus personajes pertencen a C.S. Lewis. La canción pertenece a su respectivo autor.

**·POV: **Narrador externo.

**#Lemon/Lime: **Sí.

**·Songfic: **Desesos de cosas imposibles - La Oreja de Van Gogh.

_Capítulo dedicado a Akire_Uchiha, que me pidió esta pareja (: Espero que te guste!_

* * *

_Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada,  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,  
te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales,  
a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin._

Lucy está cosiendo la camisa de Edmund para la cena que tienen esa noche con la nueva familia en el vecindario. Su hermano la mira en el sofá, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y tatareando una canción en esa tarde oscura de otoño. Entonces, ella se pincha el dedo con la aguja y brotan unas pequeñitas gotas de sangre.

-Menos mal que es negra.- La regaña Edmund.

-Menos mal que tienes cosas que hacer en vez de fastidiarme.- Le saca la lengua y Edmund se ríe porque ese gesto con dieciséis años encima ya no le queda tan bien como antes.

Lucy se chupa el dedo haciéndole mala cara a su hermano. Y éste se sienta a su lado atravesando el salón amoblado humildemente con sigilo. Le coge la mano y le da un pequeño beso en el dedo, haciendo que Lucy lo retire bruscamente.

-Tú la rompiste, tú la coses, hermanita.

-Te recuerdo que fue un accidente, además fue tu culpa por meternos en… ¡Toma! ¡Ya está, la jodida camiseta!

-¡Eh! Cuida la boca, Lucy.

-Eso te digo yo a ti, hermano. Deja de meter la lengua donde no debes.- Y después de haberle tirado la camiseta bruscamente en la cara y decirle indirectamente que deje de acosarla sube a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse.

_Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco,  
sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos,  
le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón,  
haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:_

-_Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse_, Lucy.- Edmund cierra la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mientras ella se está terminando de poner el vestido gris que usará para la cena. Él está con la camisa negra en la mano, apretándola como si fuera su corazón, para exprimirle la maldad que hay en él.

-Sabes que no lo decía enserio. Me encanta que me beses. Anda, abotóname el vestido.- Lucy se dirige hasta donde está su hermano y se da la vuelta mientras siente como sus manos le atraen hacia él y le besa el cuello. Ella suspira, con el suspiro de la culpa como ya ha hecho otros millones de veces cuando pasan esas cosas. La sangre que comparten, el significado de familia ha desaparecido para ella y sonríe con placer sintiendo cómo él le sigue besando por los hombros y sus manos agarrándola de la cadera.

_Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe…_

-¿Sabes qué?- Lucy no se ha dado la vuelta, pero Edmund sigue devorando cada pedacito de piel que se encuentran sus labios en ese pecaminoso camino de deseo.

-¿Qué?- Una de las manos de Edmund sube por el pecho de Lucy hasta llegar a sus labios y la otra la deja en su abdomen, haciendo que la espalda de ella se pegue más a su corazón que va a mil por hora.

-Que mamá quiere que coquetee con el hijo mayor de los vecinos. Dice que tienen mucho dinero y que puede ser un buen partido… ¡Au!

Los dientes de Edmund se clavaron en el hombro de Lucy con fuerza. Luego con la lengua lamió la marca que le había dejado haciéndola quejarse otra vez, pero ésta vez ella se derretía y se dio la vuelta para vengarse, jalándole el pelo y mirándolo con lujuria; le temblaban las pupilas.

-Ni se te vaya a ocurrir,- le advirtió él delineándole el labio con el dedo índice y a la vez acercando su boca a la oreja de su hermana.- ¿sabes a cuánta gente maté yo en Narnia? Me da lo mismo matar en este mundo o en el que sea. Además, eres muy pequeña para eso.

-Bueno, parece que para ti y tus perversiones no soy tan pequeña.

Ahora viene el momento del día, el único beso del día. A veces, Lucy lloraba cuando se lo daban o Edmund le arañaba los brazos… Pero hoy, extrañamente la habitación se llenó de dulzura cuando las lenguas de los Pevensie se pelearon por ver quién era más fuerte aguantando la respiración en el largo beso.

-_En silencio te querré tan sólo a ti_, Edmund. Lo sabes.

-Entonces la única que morirá hoy serás tú. Te voy a matar de placer, niña mala. ¿Te enteras?

Niña mala. Niño malísimo. Pero si en una cosa eran buenos los dos, era en quererse de esa forma tan horriblemente tentadora y prohibida. Son los deseos de las cosas imposibles lo que ha llevado a Lucy a caer en los ojos negros de su hermano y a dejar la vergüenza y el pudor a un lado cuando él la toca dónde no debe y como no debe.

* * *

_Se aceptan peticiones! (: Gracias por los reviews!_


	6. Un lugar en la oscuridad

**#Personajes:** Caspian X y Lucy Pevensie.

**·Género: **Deseo, amor, sexo.

**#Disclaimer: **Los libros de_ Las Crónicas de Narnia _y sus personajes pertencen a C.S. Lewis. La canción pertenece a su respectivo autor.

**·POV: **Narrador externo.

**#Lemon/Lime: **Sí.

**·Songfic: **Basado en una parte de la canción _The Sharpest Lives _de My Chemical Romance.

_Situadlo en el libro que queráis. No tengo ahora muy claro si la edad de Lucy para 'estas cosas' en _La travesía del Viajero del Alba_ era suficiente. Pero si con realidades nos ponemos en este sitio; no llegamos a ninguna parte. One-shot dedicado a Leioussa from Somewhere. Espero que te guste (:_

_

* * *

_

_Hay un lugar en la oscuridad_

Te lo has buscado, querida Lucy. Ya él te dijo que una reina más hermosa que tu hermana no ha pisado Narnia. Pero ella es una arpía, hermosa y malvada. Tú eres una flor, una mujer excepcional. Una mujer como tú no ha pisado ni pisará Narnia. Y ahora, por haberlo estado mirando en el comedor de esa manera mientras cenabais, ya sabes lo que toca. Caspian te va a hacer ver el infierno y el cielo en tres segundos.

-Supongo que los toqueteos debajo de la mesa no son cuestión de los balanceos del barco, ¿verdad?- En la bodega, cuando todo el mundo se enfrenta a duelos de espada en cubierta, Lucy y Caspian luchan entre jadeos y sudor, gemidos y placer, a ver quién cederá primero a la pasión.

_Donde los animales van_

-Oh, majestad. Supone usted muy bien.- Lucy le retira con su mano, apoyándola en ese fuerte pecho desnudo enfrente suyo, y con la otra mano, hace danzar sus dedos por su cuello y sus labios, invitándole a que ceda él primero.- ¿Sabes que me gusta mucho de la ropa de marineros, Caspian?

-¿Qué, Lucy?- El rey narniano observa como la mujercita que tiene enfrente empieza a soltar las cuerdas de cuero que atan su vestido, aflojándolo lentamente hasta que cae un poco; se sujeta únicamente por los pechos que obstaculizan la caída de la tela al suelo.

-Que no hay que llevar nada debajo.- Y con una mirada que derrite a Caspian por completo, Lucy estremece los hombros y las bonitas prendas de reina caen al suelo. Y él se deleita, mirándola, tan sexy y hermosa que duele.

_Puedes arrancarte la piel bajo el resplandor caníbal_

Lucy ya se ha acostumbrado a ganar el extraño juego que él mismo le propuso pensando llevarse la estúpida victoria. Entonces él se enfada por verse débil ante esa pequeña fiera que le domina como a un perro sin remedio, la tira contra la pared y ella se queja de dolor y placer. Cuando las pupilas ya no pueden ponerse más anchas de felicidad oscura e inocente pecado, cuando las uñas de Lucy ya hacen sangrar la piel de la espalda del rey… Cuando ya no se puede más, Caspian la penetra con fuerza y ella contiene la respiración, ahogando un gemido en su hombro, mordiéndolo. Aunque arriba hubiera mucho ruido, no pueden gritar, y Caspian le mete dos dedos en la boca a la reina para que se los chupe.

Y lo hace, lo hace tan bien como la mejor fulana. Pero su mirada es preciosa, como de amante entregada, con gemidos de una virgen y él derretido en sus pechos, dentro de ella, sintiendo como con cada contracción de su vagina el orgasmo que tanto quiere tener con ella está más cerca. Más, más y más. Lucy le muerde los dedos y le araña el pecho, la espalda, las piernas. La pared parece que se va a romper de lo fuerte que Caspian da a la chica contra ella y ruidos sordos de risas lejanas en la cubierta. Que no se acabe nunca, piensa ella. Que no se valla ella nunca, piensa él.

_A Julieta le gustan los latidos y la lujuria que la rigen._

Puede ser todo lo bestia que él quiera, a Lucy le gusta el dolor que él le causa. Con cada embestida siente que se le va a salir una lágrima, porque siente que su miembro sería capaz de llegarle hasta el esófago, y a veces la lágrima se escapa escondiéndose en los cabellos o fundiéndose con el sudor.

_Suelta la daga y empapa tus manos en sangre, Romeo._

Entonces, ya los dos saben que es el perfecto final, en el que ella le muerde los dedos y siente la sangre y la saliva salir acompañados de su boca. Él se queja, pero Lucy aprieta más las piernas mordiéndose los labios y se viene, poniendo los ojos en blanco y como siempre, ahogando su muestra de éxtasis. No más por ver los gestos de la Pevensie, Caspian hubiera sido capaz de correrse encima, pero la presión que ésta formula sobre su pene es demasiado y cae rendido en su pecho con un quejido grave.

-La próxima vez, intenta no sacarme tanta sangre, Lu.- La reina siempre se viste primero y lo mira sentado en el suelo al lado de unos barriles, mientras ella termina de ponerse los zapatos.

-Amo tu sangre, Caspian.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- Recuerda los golpes contra la madera y se siente un poco arrepentido.

-No pongas esa cara; ha sido perfecto.- Y se marcha sin más.

Porque siempre lo es. Él como el amante más sucio, pero el Romeo más dulce. Y ella como la chica más cara del burdel, pero la Julieta más sumisa.

* * *

_Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior ;) Se aceptan peticiones o continuaciones de los demás drabbles ^^_


	7. Fin

**#Personajes:** Edmund y Lucy Pevensie.

**·Género: **Romance

**#Disclaimer: **Los libros de_ Las Crónicas de Narnia _y sus personajes pertencen a C.S. Lewis. La canción pertenece a su respectivo autor.

**·POV: **Narrador externo.

**#Lemon/Lime: **No.

**·Songfic: **Basado en la canción _I know_ de Drake Bell.

* * *

Le gustaría poder enterarse bien de por qué Lucy lloraba de esa manera tan desconsolada. O tal vez sería mejor deducir la razón de que lo hiciera encima de su pecho, después de que ella había tomado la actitud de no querer volver a verle en la vida. Claro, despertarte al lado de tu hermano mayor, sin ropa, con el pelo enredado en sus dedos y olor a Vodka de la bodega de papá en las sábanas no era un trauma muy fácil de superar.

-Venga, habla despacio, ¿qué dices sobre Leonard Jenkins?- Edmund sabía lo que había pasado, en la escuela nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la traición de Leonard Jenkins y Sarah Puckerman contra Lucy.

-¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Ese cabrón, mal nacido, hijo de pu…

-Eh, eh. Esa boca.- Lucy le fulminó con la mirada.- No es que él sea eso; todos los hombres lo somos. Sólo que creías que tomar la mano de cualquiera iba a cumplir todas tus fantasías.

-Quiero irme, quiero irme de aquí y estar en Londres, para poder entrar en la Escuela de Artes.- Al acabar la guerra, las escuelas se habían abierto de nuevo y no paraban de repartir publicidad que no muy tarde cegó los sentidos de la pequeña Pevensie.

-Tú sabes que no deberías de estar aquí; eres el orgullo de este pueblo destrozado y vas a ser la estrella más brillante de Londres.

¿Y es que como Lucy no le iba a querer de esa manera tan equivocada? Si era tan guapo, olía tan bien y le decía esas cosas, que aunque sabía que eran mentira, le ayudaban a seguir respirando. Lucy le susurró que le quería y Edmund se puso tenso. Sí, eso ya era pasarse de la raya. Pero ella se levantó y se fue a su habitación, dejándole casi sin aliento en el salón.

De verdad que ella tenía que darle una razón a Edmund para tenerle esperando hasta la hora de la cena sin su presencia, tenía que darle una señal de que de verdad quería volver a emborracharse con él, y besar sus labios de fuego en el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche. El chico de ojos negros como el azabache caminó apresurado hacia la habitación de ella y abrió la puerta de sopetón. Ella miraba con los ojos aguados hacia el cielo gris de diciembre, con ambas manos sobre sus piernas y no se giró a mirar a su hermano.

Pero Edmund le besó el cuello y ella suspiró ante su contacto.

-Sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, Lu. Sólo que todos tienen demasiado miedo de reconocerlo, al igual que tú.- dijo él, derrotado, destrozado y cansado encima de las piernas de Lucy.

-Sí, sólo yo puedo engañar al mundo, porque tú eres igual que yo.- y cayó al vacío de la boca de él, con el alma partida entre Leonard Jenkins y Edmund Pevensie. Ninguno de los dos era el correcto a elegir, no había posibilidad de ganar ese juego. Todo estaba perdido. Y se alegraba de que fuera así.

Porque Lucy sabía que era verdad, que eso era lo que había hecho. Había hecho que su hermano perdiera su mente y le había enamorado.

Y ya no había manera de ganar.

* * *

_Yes, el fin. _

_Ya sé que nadie lo ha echado de menos... pero ahora me he pasado a otro tipo de ficción narrativa. _

_Lo que sea lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil, si queréis contactarme o cualquier cosa por el estilo._

_Un placer haber escrito sobre este fandom. El siete es un número bonito para acabar, ¿no?_

_Gracias por los comentarios que alguna vez dejasteis aquí._

Haruko.


End file.
